


The Sneezing Spell

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yin Yang Yo fanfics [4]
Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Allergies, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Magic, Sneezing, Spells & Enchantments, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A sneezy Yin tries to relieve her allergies with a spell, but casts the wrong one and ends up sneezing a lot.





	

"Heeeh... HEEEEH! HETCHEEEEEEEW!" Yin sneezed violently as the wind from the open window filled the air inside with pollen, which set off her allergies horribly and threatened her magical training. "HEEEETCHIOOOOOOOO!"

Yin began to rub her nose and levitated the tissue box toward her direction, but to her horror, it was empty. It was early March and every plant in this world was in full bloom. But springtime for everyone else meant open season for Yin and her sneeze-filled allergies. Her symptoms consisted of nothing more than sneezes, watery eyes and a little congestion, but it felt much more severe. For that reason, she had been using a lot of tissues in an effort to calm her allergies, but they barely seemed to be helping. She had taken the last allergy pill this morning and kept forgetting to buy more. Without an extra tissue box on hand, or any allergy medicine to stop her sneezes, she was pretty much toast. There had to be something she could do.

"ETCHEEEEEEEW!" Yin sneezed again, blowing the tissue box out of her grip and it hit the wall before landing on the floor. "What ab I gonna do? I'b all out of bedicide, and tissues, and..."

"I've got it!" She had an idea. She looked in her spell book to find a solution and found the spell that was sure to help. "Here it is! 'Allergy Alleviation Spell. Will lessed the severity of all allergy symptobs and is codsidered bore reliable and effective thad ady brad of allergy bedication.'"

Yin took a couple of sniffs, filling her nose with pollen and causing a sneeze to build up. While Yin didn't like making herself sneeze, she had to treat her nose to one more sneeze before casting her spell. When she sneezed, she'd lose control of her magic if she was using it. She began to inhale, allowing the sneeze to overtake her. "Heeeeh... HAAAAAH! HACHIOOOOOOO!"

Recovering quickly from the sneeze and feeling satisfied, she began to cast the spell, being very careful not to sneeze while doing so. With a flash of magic sparks, she successfully performed the spell, but didn't feel any different. She sounded much less congested as she spoke, however.

"Did it work? I don't feel any d... d..." Yin felt a massive itch in her nose, and she tried to rub it, but this didn't work at all. A massive sneeze was building as she inhaled, tilting her head back as her nostrils flared up. "Ah... Huh... Heeeeeh...!"

"HEEEEEEETCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Yin released an enormous sneeze as her head snapped forwards. She thought she was done, but her nose wasn't satisfied. "HETCHOOOOOOOOOO! HATCHOOOOOOOOOO! HITCHIOOOOOOOOO! HECHOOOOOOOOOOO! Huuuuh... HUTCHEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!"

After recovering from her fit, Yin rubbed her nose on her forefinger and walked into the bathroom, picking up her spell book as she did. Her nose was still very itchy, and she thought that the large amount of sneezing was supposed to stop. Once she made it in, she grabbed a tissue from the box on the toilet and held it to her face just as another fit began. "Ahhhhhhhh... Aaaaah! AAAAHHHHHHH! CHEEEEEEEEEEW!"

"ETCHEEEEEEEW! ACHIOOOOOOOOO! HITCHOOOOOOOO! ETCHIOOOOOOOOO! Ehhhh... HEEEEEH! CHOOOOOOOOOO!" Yin sneezed into the tissue repeatedly before she recovered. She sniffled and blew her nose, then threw the tissue into the trash bin. Grabbing another tissue, she sat down on the toilet to read the spell book and see if there were any spells like this. She found one labeled "The Sneezing Spell" in a certain chapter and began to read it to herself, rubbing at her nose with the tissue to keep herself from sneezing again. She facepalmed as she read it, realizing she had cast the wrong spell.

"The Sneezing Spell. Can be cast on anyone, including the magic user. *sniff* Upon activation, the spell will cause the person to have a fit of five sneezes at the very least. Each fit will happen every sixty seconds for one hour... *sniff* Ah... EHHHH!" Yin quickly closed her book as she prepared for the next fit. "ITCHEEEEEEEW! HETCHIOOOOOOO! ACHOOOOOOOO! UTCHIOOOOOOOO! HEEEEEH, HUUUUUUUUH! HUTCHEEEEEEEEEEEW!"

Every time she sneezed, she sneezed into the tissue before afterwards rubbing her nose in it. She couldn't blow her nose anymore, as she had already cleared the mucus flow from the first sneezing fit. She needed to get back to her magical training, but the spell was having quite an effect on her. She looked under the sink, pulled out a fresh box of tissues, opened it and took it with her as she walked back into the training room.

She began manipulating a sword with her magic when another sneezing fit began to come on. Her nose twitched persistently as she tried to ignore this one, but not only was the urge quite bad, she had to give in. "Heeeeh... HAAAH!"

"AAAAAAACHOOOOOOO! ETCHEEEEEW! ATCHIOOOOOOOO! HUCHEEEEEEW! Heeeeeh... CHIOOOOOOOOOO!" She dropped the sword as she sneezed, recovered and sighed. She rubbed her itchy nose with a tissue, not knowing how she could survive having so many sneezing fits in one hour. She decided to stop training for now and resume after she had stopped sneezing. Four minutes had gone by now. Only fifty-six to go and she would stop.

"ACHOOOOOOO! ACHEEEEEEW! ACHIOOOOOOOO! ECHEEEEEEW! Ah... AH! ACHOOOOOOOO!" Five minutes down, fifty-five to go.

**"Wow, she sure messed up big time..." Lumpy said.**

**"Yeah? Good thing you don't know anything about magic, or you'd probably be able to cast that spell on yourself, too!" Meowth said.**

**"I don't?" Lumpy thought about what Meowth had just told him. "Maybe there's someone who does know magic who can cast that spell on me so I don't have to."**

**"I bet there isn't!" Meowth said as he chuckled over the very idea.**


End file.
